Revelaciones
by Alchemist of wind
Summary: koukou. Capítulo 5 UP!
1. Capítulo I Algunas verdades

**Revelaciones**

Capítulo 1

P.O.V Kouji

Estaba caminando por el parque, ese día me iba a encontrar con mi hermano, como habíamos estado haciendo hasta entonces, desde cuando nos habíamos conocido en el digimundo. Ese día, por fin iba a ver a mi mamá.

Ví a Kouichi cerca a un árbol, mi mamá estaba de espaldas, el impulso me ganó, corrí y abracé a mi mamá por detrás. Ella se dió la vuelta, me abrazó y se puso a llorar.

"Kouji, hijo, estas tan grande, cómo has crecido."- me abrazaba muy fuerte.

"Mamá lo estas asfixiando!"- dijo mi hermano en ese momento. Mi mamá me soltó, me miró por un momento y me dió un beso en mi mejilla.

"Hijo¿puedes almorzar con migo y Kouichi?"- fue la mejor idea que pude escuchar, acepté y empezamos a caminar.

"¿A donde vamos?"- le pregunté a mi hermano.

"A mi casa. No es muy bonita, pero te gustará"

Caminamos durante unos minutos, mi mamá iba delante y yo como ya era mi costumbre, al lado de mi hermano. Llegamos al porton de una casa. Mi madre habrió la reja metálica y entramos a un patio, después subimos unas escaleras exteriores y llegamos a la puerta.

Entramos y ví un pasillo, lo recorrí hasta llegar a lo que parecía la sala. Ahí había una pequeña mesa en el suelo, cojines, un sillón, y pegado a la pared una repisa donde habían fotos de mi mamña, de Kouichi cuando era más pequeño, y una foto en la que estábamos los dos de bebés.

"¿Te gusta? la encontré ayer en el ático. Tengo más en mi cuarto."- me dí la vuelta y ahí estaba mi hermano.

"Quiero ver tu cuarto"- le dije. En ese momento se puso a caminar y yo lo seguí. A medida que caminábamos, podía ver la casa y las otras habitaciones. No se parecía en nada a los lujos que yo estaba acostumbrado.

Llegamos a una puerta blanca, él la abrió y entramos. En su habitación había un escritorio, en el que él tenía algunos adornos, en la pared habían dibujos, fotos, y luego estaba su cama. Ahí había un osito de felpa, ese oso se lo dí yo.

"No crei que conservaras esto"- le dije agarrando el oso, al mismotiempo que me sentaba en su cama- "te gustan los muñecos de felpa, no?"

"Es el único recuerdo tuyo que tengo, por eso lo guardo."- Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio- "Aquí están las fotos"

Las estuvimos mirando por unos minutos, ahí estábamos los dos, aún éramos muy pequeños. Para diferenciarnos a Kouichi le ponían ropa de color púrpura muy claro, y a mí ropa celeste. En una foto estábamos los dos, durmiendo abrazados, en otra estábamos tomando un baño, en esa si que era muy dificil diferenciarnos. Habían otras fotos, en las que estábamos en brazos de nuestros padres, de nuestra abuela, de gente que no conocíamos, pero en todas estábamos juntos. Las fotos llegaban hasta que cumplimos un año. Después no habían mas.

"Hubiera deseado tener más fotos así."- dijo Kouichi.

"Kouichi..."- lo abracé lo más cariñosamente posible- "Si tu quieres podemos ser mucho más unidos de lo que somos, solo dame tiempo, aún me es dificl creer todo lo que ha pasado."

El me respondió el abazo.

P.O.V Kouichi

Mientras lo abrazaba, miré hacia su mejilla, y noté algo que rato antes no lo había visto.

"¿quién te hizo esto?"- le pregunté mientras ponía mi mano en un moretón. Él agachó su cabeza.

"No es nada, papá últimamente está algo irritable."

"Por muy irritable que esté, no tiene por qué hacerte eso. Debe haber un motivo."

Kouji me miró fíjamente, y empezó a contarme todo en un tono de voz muy bajo. Dos días después de que regresamos del digimundo, él le había contado a mi padre sobre mí y mi mamá. Su madrastra había escuchado todo, y al parecer, a ella también le había dicho, que Kouji era su único hijo, y que mi mamá estaba muerta. Eso inició una pelea, y mi padre se divoció por segunda vez.

"Después de eso se dió a la bebida, y cada noche llega muy tarde, me golpea por cosas que yo nunca hago, y después..."- se calló. Él no quería decir más. Pero lo miré de forma insistente- "después siempre me hace algo... es demasiado humillante...ya no duermo de noche, ya llevo mucho tiempo sin dormir. Aprobé el final de curso con muy bajas notas, la maestra constantemente llamaba a papá para decirle que yo me quedaba dormido en clase... y de noche, cuando regresaba de haber tomado con sus amigos, comenzaba mi tortura...él ya no va a su trabajo, estamos viviendo con lo último, y quiere vender cosas mías, de él... asegurando que es para comer, pero yo estoy seguro que es para que siga en su vicio."

Su voz se quebraba a medida que continuaba contándome cada detalle, hasta que una lágrima se formó en su mejilla. Él se la limpió inmediatamente.

"Kouji, debiste hablar con mamá de ésto... ella no se opondría a que vengas a vivir con nosotros"

"No quiero ser una carga para nadie"- se calló por unos segundos, mientras se puso pensativo- "de seguro hoy me castigará solo por haber venido aquí"

"Si lo sabías, entonces..."

"¿para qué vine?"- me cortó- "por que quería estar con mamá, quería verla, quería estar contigo... por eso no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar."

Lo miré, y esta vez más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, él quería limpiarselas, pero yo me adelanté.

"Si quieres puedes dormir aquí. No regreses a tu casa hoy."

"Pero... no puedo..."

Al decir lo último, se desparramó sobre mi cama, me asusté mucho, pero él solo decía que tenía mucho sueño. Lo cubrí con las sábanas.

"Gracias"- susurró mientras se acomodaba en la almohada.

"Te avisaré para comer."- le dije, salí de mi habitación y fuí a ayudar a mi mamá.

P.O.V Kouji

Por fín, después de mucho tiempo, ya podía dormir. A mi parecer,la vida de Kouichi era muy tranquila, realmente deseaba vivir con él y mamá, pero me daba miedo que mi padre luego les hiciera algo.

Dormí como dos horas, luego sentí que una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro y suavemente me movía un poco.

"Hermano... el almuerzo ya está listo, vamos a comer"

Me daba tanta flojera levantarme, quería quedarme ahí. Pero tenía mucha hambre. Seguí a Kouichi hasta la cocina. Y ahí estaba mi mamá, sentada en la mesa esperándonos. Todo el almuerzo se dedicó a hacerme preguntas, y para mi suerte no notó el moretón de mi mejilla. No deseaba darle explicciones a mi madre. Al terminar el almuerzo, no pasé mucho tiempo con ellos. No esperé mucho para irme a mi casa. Llegué y mi padre aún no había llegado. Me quedé en mi cuarto. Pensando en lo bien que me trataba mi madre, en lo feliz que era cuando estaba con Kouichi. Pero también recordé que esa vida que yo tanto deseaba, debía ser solo un deseo. No quería darles problemas a nadie.

Sumido en recuerdos y pensamientos, me quedé dormido. Pasé toda la tarde dormido. Me despertó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Y mi verdugo ya había llegado.

"¿Donde estuviste toda la mañana?"- me preguntó. Y al hablarme noté en su aliento el inconfundible olor del alcohol.

"Estuve en el parque... nada más"

"Mientes"- me dijo, me dió una bofetada muy fuerte, caí y él me levantó del cabello, para luego arrojarme otra vez.

"Sé que estuviste con tu madre... y con esa basura que tienes por hermano"

No iba a soportas que dijera eso de Kouichi. Por primera vez en mi vida fui capaz de pararle las estupideces que decía, pero eso me iba a costar caro.

* * *

Aqui acaba el primes captulo de mi fic, ya casi está el 2.

Quiero dedicarselo a mis escritoras favoritas: Nireya, Weird1, Amy90, Kawaii-Tsuki y Gemini Star 01

Dejen reviews!


	2. Capítulo II Ven conmigo

Revelaciones.-2

Kouji P.O.V. (continuación.)

Por qué mi padre me hacía esto? Me agarraba y con fuerza me botaba hacia la pared o al piso. Choqué contra el escritorio, donde tenía la foto de mi mamá. El portarretratos cayó al suelo, y el vidrio que lo cubría se hizo añicos. Estiré mi brazo para agarrarla, pero mi padre la agarró primero. Después de observarla, me miró, se puso a murmurar cosas sobre mi madre.

"Eres igual a ella, te le pareces demasiado"- quise correr, me arrastré debajo de la cama, pero me jaló y me sacó, al hacerlo, mi espalda dio con uno de los bordes, el dolor era tal que aunque hubiera querido moverme no hubiera podido. Me golpeó en el rostro, de tal manera que mi nariz empezó a sangrar. Habían reventado muchos moretones en mi cuerpo, por los que corrían un hilo de sangre. En un momento, su ebriedad lo confundió tanto que dijo el nombre de mi madre. Dijo cosas horribles sobre ella. Me miró y me confundió con ella.

"Siempre fuiste solo una diversión, y me dejaste. Hay algo que quise desde hace mucho"- me tumbó contra la cama, haciendo que el dolor en mi espalda se hiciera más insoportable. Luego empezó a sacarme mi ropa. Hasta que quedé totalmente desnudo.

Observé por un momento el montón de contusiones y heridas que tenía. Casi todo estaba sangrando. Mi padre se acercó más a mi, se acercó a mi oído y empezó a susurrar.

"Espero lo disfrutes"-Ya sabía bién lo que seguía.Me dolía demasiado. Solo podía gritar del dolor. No podía escapar ya que tenía a mi padre sobre todo mi cuerpo, y aún más con el dolor en mi espalda. El dolor era muy fuerte, no era la primera ves que esto pasaba. Pero aún así… yo rogaba que ese fuera mi fin. Pensé en mi mamá. Apenas la había podido ver, y quizá esa era la única vez que la vería. Luego vino a mi mente Kouichi. Él era para mí mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi todo…

Las lágrimas hacían mi visión muy borrosa, hasta que cerré los ojos, cansado de tanto gritar.

Kouichi P.O.V.

Después de que se fue Kouji, me pasé toda la tarde preocupado, por cualquier cosa que le hiciera mi padre. Dormí para tranquilizarme. Pero me desperté con un fuerte dolor en mi espalda. Ese dolor no era común. Me di cuenta de que era el reflejo de otro dolor. Y pensé en Kouji. Corría decirle a mi madre que algo le estaba pasando a mi hermano, y que yo lo sentía. A un principio no me creyó, pero luego de rogarle, decidió llevarme a casa de mi hermano.

Mientras estábamos en el coche, yo sentía aún los dolores. Cada vez más intensos y en distintas partes. Cuando llegamos, vi la reja de su casa abierta, al igual que la puerta. Salí corriendo del auto, entré en la casa, todo estaba oscuro, y se sentía un fuerte olor a alcohol. Seguí el olor hasta que dí en un pasillo. Vi una puerta abrirse y me oculté. Mi padre salio de un cuarto y se dirigió a otro. Oí la puerta trabarse con un seguro. Eso indicaba que ya se iba a dormir. Entré en el cuarto de donde había salido mi padre y encontré a mi hermanito, sangrando y desnudo en su cama, estaba inconsciente. No podía despertarlo. Lo envolví en unas mantas un poco gruesas, para que lo abrigaran. Luego lo cargué, me di cuenta de que el no pesaba casi nada. Su cuerpo era muy ligero.

Lo llevé con sumo cuidado al coche de mi madre, y ella miró horrorizada las heridas en el rostro de mi hermano.

Pasando semáforos en rojo, y con el acelerador a fondo, llegamos al hospital. Ese segundo, un montón de médicos se aglomeraron alrededor de la camilla donde levaban a mi hermano a la sala de urgencias.

"Pulso débil, contusiones fuertes, heridas graves y pérdida de sangre"- fueron las palabras del médico. Después de que esperamos muchas horas, al fin habían terminado. Para felicidad de todos, Kouji estaba recuperándose. El doctor nos llevó a mi madre y a mí a la habitación de mi hermano. Tenía un tubo conectado a su muñeca, por donde pasaba el suero. Tenía puesta una mascarilla de oxigeno, y sus extremidades estaban bendadas.

Mi madre lo vio y luego le dio un beso en su mejilla. Yo me acerqué y le tome una mano. El doctor llamó a mi madre y salieron de la habitación. Yo me quedé. Después de un momento, mi hermano lentamente abrió los ojos, me miró y ligeramente sonrió.

"Kouichi... viniste a verme..."

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco... aún me duele mi espalda...y estoy muy cansado"

En ese mometo volvió a entrar mi madre, al parecer el doctor le había dicho algo que la dejó horrorizada. Se acercó más a Kouji.

"Hijito... debiste decirmelo... no puedo creer que tu padre..."- mi madre se calló, y empezó a llorar. Pude ver que a Kouji también le caían algunas lágrimas.

"Mami... ya no llores... ya estoy bien..."

Ese ambiente de dolor y tristeza me llegó a afectar a mi también. Yo que tanto quería a mi hermano. Aún solo por unos minutos yo era mayor que el... gran hermano mayor que resulté, permití que dañaran a mi hermanito. Comencé a llorar yo también, sintiendome impotente ante el sufrimiento de mi hermano.

"Kouichi... por favor no llores tu tambien... me duele..."

"Tontito... como quieres que no llore si no te pude proteger... soy un mal hermano..."

Hubiera seguido con mi autocompasión, pero sentí cómo Kouji deslizaba su mano hacia mis labios y posaba dos dedos en ellos.

"Kouichi, tu eres el mejor hermano de todos... tu me salvaste... ahora no estaría vivo si no fuera por ti..."

* * *

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada, mi frente chocaba en su hombro. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho, sentía su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Me fijé en mi hermano. Él estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Si darme cuenta, terminé dormido yo también.

Kouji P.O.V.

Cuando desperté, mi hermano estaba a mi lado, durmiendo. Pasaron cinco minutos y se despertó. Mientras se frotaba los ojos, desperezándose, la puerta se abrió, y entraron nuestros amigos. Todos estaban algo tristes, pese a que trataban de ocultarlo detras de sus sonrisas.

Todos reian recordadndo cosas que habíamos vivido. Pero el error de Takuya fue comentar la variedad de cosas que me pasaron con Izumi... mi hermano se puso un poco serio, según ellos celoso. Al irse todos le recomendaron a Kouichi que me cuidara y cosas por el estilo.

Kouichi tenía permiso para quedarse las horas que quisiera conmigo. Apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada que yo usaba y se dormia ahí. Luego yo terminaba dormido. Cuando me despertaba, el siempre estaba a mi lado despierto, mirandome.

* * *

Uf, acabe el 2º capi.

Dedicado a Weird yTomoyo588...

pronto pongo el 3 capi, hasta eso nos vemos... Bye


	3. Capítulo III Nueva vida

**Capítulo 3.- Nueva vida.**

Kouichi P.O.V

Kouji ya estaba dado de alta, ahora nos lo podíamos llevar a mi casa.

El doctor nos dijo a mi madre y a mi, que mi hermano aún no estaba completamente reestablecido, tendríamos que cuidarlo aún, el todavía no debía ingerir alimentos duros, y debíamos además cambiarle sus vendas cada día y tenerlo adormilado el mayor tiempo posible. También tenía que estar en un primer piso, o un lugar donde no hubiera escaleras y donde no pudiera subir… nos dieron esas y muchas otras instrucciones por el estilo.

"Para mantenerlo adormilado, pongale esto en su comida"- dijo mostrandonos una botella con un líquido parecido a la anestecia.

Lo llevamos a mi casa, tuvimos que improvisar una cama con los almohadones en la sala, ya que mi habitación y la de mi mamá estaban en el segundo piso.

Cada que se despertaba, mi madre le daba el sedante en su comida o en un vaso de refresco. Luego, mi madre anunció que iba a trabajar, y yo tenía que cuidar a mi hermano.

Subí a mi habitación a buscar algun libro para leer mientras él dormía. saqué un libro al azar de mi escritorio y regresé a la sala, lo encontré despierto. Traté de escurrirme a la cocina a traerle la medicina para dormirlo, pero apenas dí un paso me llamó.

"Kouichi… por favor, ya no quiero dormir"- el tenía razon, no es nada agradable pasarse todo el día adormilado si poder moverse, pero...-"El doctor dijo que tenías que estar el mayor tiempo posible dormido."

"Quiero hablar un momento contigo… me portaré bien, te prometo que no me moveré"

Le era tan fácil persuadirme, me senté a su lado.

"Bien y… ¿de que quieres hablar?"

"No se… solo quería estar contigo…"

Estuvimos hablando durante dos horas sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, hasta que llegó mi mamá del trabajo. Yo ya tenía sueño, y me fui a dormir. dejé a mi mamá con Kouji.

Subí las gradas, recorrím el pasillo y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. Llegué a mi cama después de mucho tiempo. Ya se me había olvidado lo cómoda que era. Todos los días que Kouji estaba en el hospital yo me dormía sentado en una silla a su lado y con mi cabeza apoyada en su almohada. Una posición bastante molesta en cierto aspecto.

Apenas me acomodé en mi cama, quedé dormido.

Kouji P.O.V

Después de que Kouichi se fuera a su cuarto, mi mamá me hizo tomar algunas medicinas, me dio un beso, acomodó mejor las almohadas y se fue a dormir dándome las buenas noches.

No podía dormir, pasaban las horas y no podía. Me sentía muy solo, quería que alguien me acompañara. Quería estar con Kouichi.

Me levanté de la cama, me dolía mucho moverme, mi espalda era la primera en molestar, seguida de mis heridas. Me arregle un poco la bata que tenía puesta y después de mucho tiempo caminé. A duras penas subí las gradas hasta el cuarto de Kouichi, al caminar trataba de no hacer mucho ruido, pero era muy difícil, el dolor no me dejaba ir muy rápido, y los escalones sonaban en cuanto yo los pisaba.Avanzaba apoyándome de las paredes, hasta que llegué. La puerta estaba un poco abierta, entré y la cerré con mucho cuidado. Mire su cuarto, por su ventana entraba el filtro de la luz de la luna, alumbrando un poco su escritorio que se encontraba inmediatamente debajo.

Lo busqué en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que di con su cama. Ahí estaba él, me recosté a su lado con sumo cuidado, de manera que mi cuerpo no marcara ni un pliegue más en las sábanas, me cubrí con las frazadas y lo miré, uno de sus brazos estaba cerca de mí, estaba extendido, y el otro sobre su pecho. Me acomodé sobre su brazo, para ser preciso entre su hombro y su clavícula, luego pasé mis manos una por detrás de su cabeza y la otra la puse debajo de la mano que tenía en el pecho. Sentí los latidos de su corazón, tranquilos, suaves y bastante sincronizados.

Lo miré por unos segundos, me moví un poco,y para mi mala suerte élabrió sus ojos.

"¡Kouji¡ No deberías estar aquí ¡no debiste moverte de donde estabas!"

"Perdóname, pero estaba muy solo… quería tu compañía…te quiero…"

Esperaba que me siguiera regañando, pero solo se movió un poco hasta quedar más cerca me mi, y me dio un beso en mi frente.

"Yo también te quiero, y mucho… por eso me preocupa mucho lo que te pase. Tendrás que quedarte aquí ya que no puedes volver abajo. Pero ahora quiero que duermas"

Kouichi P.O.V

Entró mi mamá. Parecía asustada y a la vez enfadada.

"Kouji hiciste que me llevara un susto, no debiste moverte. Fuí a ver si estabas bién y no te encontré, no es nada bonito que me hagas pasar sustos como estos..."

Me fije en el rostro de mi hermano, él estaba apenado, tratando de ocultar su rostro en mi brazo.

"Mami, ya no regañes a Kouji, me vino a acompañar, se sentía muy solo y yo tambien."

Mi madre cambió la expresión de su rostro, se acercó a mi cama y acarició la mejilla de Kouji para luego darle un beso.

"Esta bien, pero hoy lo cuidas Kouichi, no dejes que se mueva mucho."

Mi madre salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta. Miré a Kouji, sus ojos estaban semi abiertos.

"Ya oiste, hoy tienes que quedarte quieto y no moverte mucho."

"Si... lo se... gracias por defenderme."- después de decirme eso se acomodó mejor en mi brazo y quedó dormido.

* * *

Aleluya, acabe el 3r capi. Creo que esta algo corto en relacion a los otros. Las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes luego, mientras espero reviews! porfis no tengan flojera, para los q no saben ponerlos, no mas en la parte izquierda de abajo, donde dice submit review le hacen click en go, y me dejan un review o mensaje. Me hacen muy feliz los ereviews, y depende de cuantos tenga pra continuar. 

En el siguiente capítulo, se sabrá más del pasado de los gemelos. Los veo pronto en la proxima entrega.

Ja ne!


	4. Capítulo IV Despertad de Sentimientos

**Reviews O.o:**

**Hikari Segawa:**Segawa-san! T-T es una gran alegria que me dejeis un review, me traumé con la forma de hablar de los españolinos, pero... weno, aqui ta la continuacion, tu fic tambien me lo he leido muchas veces que de memoria te lo podría contar xD, seh, soy muy viciosa con los fics Koukou.

**Tenshi:**Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, como lo pediste aqui esta la continuacion.

**Kazuki -kun: **Graxias por tu review, no te preocupes, me encantan los reviews, y mas si son muy largos, aver si me dejais mas!. Trate de agregarte a mi msn, y no pude TT, aver si me agregas. Y perdona por lo que hice con el pobre ninio Kouji, esque mi amigocha weird me traumo con sus fics. Pero tranki, desde ahora Kouji estara muy bien.

**Koibitotenshitotsuki:** Wow, tantos halagos pos... me halagan xD. Que bueno que te gustara mi historia, aqui esta el capi 4, aver si te gusta, esta mas tierno que los otros, pero no sirve de nada que te adelante mucho, ahi abajito ta xD. Si, la seguiré, espero que esta historia con todas las ideas que tengo llege a los 10 capis mínimo.

**Abby Lockhart: **Nonita! que felicidad que me dejais un review TT y me suben la autoestima. Nu hay mucho que decir, casi todo les digo a vos y a Werid en el msn, o no? xD. Pero va mucho que no te veo y ya te extraño amigocha. Aver si chateamos pronto.

**Weird:** Amigocha! lo mismo que a la Nona, vos tambien me tienes toda la vida a la espera de tus historias.

**Abby y Weird:** este mensaje va para las dos... que hacen leyendo esto en lugar de actualizar sus historias xD. Siii, seré su opresora 4ever.

**Kawaii Tsuki:** Gracias! a ti siempre te tengo entre mis historias, y gracias a vos se adorna bastante la sección portuguesa xD. Siempre espero encontrarte en el msn, y nunca puedo TT, aver si alguna ves nos encontramos y chateamos, espero te guste este capítulo. Esperaré aver si tu tambien pones alguna nueva historia.

**Tomoyo:** Como tas, si aqui esta este nuevo capi como te prometí, jeje ojalá te guste.

**Ruri-san: **wei, contigo la lista de las personas a las que prometí este capi se alarga un poquito mas, pero ahi ta, espero que tu pongas pronto tu historia de la que me comentaste, y espero sigas leyendo los siguientes capítulos.

A pedido de un lector, este capítulo será diferente al que les comente anteriormente. No será del pasado de los gemelos, quizá mas adelante.

**

* * *

**

Revelaciones

Capítulo 4.- Despertad de sentimientos.

P.O.V. Kouichi

Me quedé mirándolo mientras dormía y era realmente tierno verlo así. Me dolía en el alma no haber podido hacer nada para evitar todo lo pasado, pensé que Kouji se merecía un mejor hermano, alguien que siempre pudiera estar a su lado, alguien capaz de cuidarlo… y más que todo de quererlo. Yo no sabía muy bien si podría cumplir con todas las obligaciones de un hermano, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo solo y sin que nadie me ayudara, pero quizás era hora de cambiar mis hábitos y tratar de ser todo lo que Kouji fue para mí... un hermano, un gemelo y un mejor amigo. Entre mis metas también estaba el de ser como un padre para él. Mi padre no se ocupó mucho de mí. Él tenía muchos errores, y yo no debía cometerlos.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y lo abracé. Me gustaba mucho abrazarlo, y también cuando él me abrazaba. Su piel era muy delicada, suave y fina. Sus gestos, su manera de ser tan especial… lo quería mucho, él era todo para mí.

Sentí un leve temblor proveniente de su cuerpo, lo miré y de sus ojos aún cerrados salían lágrimas. Tembló aún más y emitió algunos gemidos.

"Basta… ya no…ya no… por favor…"- él estaba en medio de una pesadilla. Acaricié su rostro y luego moví un poco su cuerpo de manera que él se despertó.

"Kouji tuviste una pesadilla… ya no llores, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte"- le sequé las lágrimas que tenía y luego le di un beso en su mejilla. Él se acercó más a mí abrazándome. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, de seguro había soñado con mi padre, y recordó todo ese daño que él le había hecho.

"No quiero dormir… tengo mucho miedo, hermano"

No podía obligarlo a algo que él no quería. Así que me puse a hablarle para tranquilizarlo.

"Kouji... me gusta mucho cuando me dices hermano."

"Entonces te lo diré más a menudo, pero de seguro terminarás aburriéndote hermano… tu también puedes decirme hermanito, aunque solo soy menor que tú por dos minutos."

"Si, pero para mí esos dos minutos cuentan."

Vi sus ojos, ya no salían lágrimas, ya no estaban tristes. Estaban tan bonitos como yo los había conocido.

"Perdóname por tenerte despierto Kouichi, soy una molestia para ti."

"Claro que no, eres tan lindo, nunca me molestarías."

Se calló. Puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y yo pasé mis manos una por su espalda y la otra en su cabeza, y pasé mis dedos por su cabello. Su cabello era muy suave, igual que su piel, igual que él mismo. Él me gustaba más que cualquier chica, era más lindo, y yo lo quería más. Si, estaba seguro que me había enamorado de mi hermanito. Pero eso no me preocupaba, no es malo querer a alguien. Miré sus ojos una vez más, estaban casi cerrados.

"Tienes sueño¿verdad?"

"No quiero dormir"

"Pero tienes que dormir, sino…"

"¡No quiero!"

Se estaba molestando cada vez más con la sugerencia de dormir un poco, pero si no dormía, no iba a descansar y andaría cansado.

"Kouichi… me gustan mucho tus ojos"

"Pero si son igualitos a los tuyos, incluso los tuyos son mas bonitos"

"No son iguales… tus ojos son como tú, demuestran tu dulzura, mientras los míos casi están sin vida"

Me fijé en sus ojos, si bien eran muy bonitos, expresaban muchas cosas.

"Puedo ver en tus ojos, tu soledad, tu desconfianza en la gente y la falta de cariño que sientes"

P.O.V Kouji

Me había descrito muy bien. Era verdad, me sentía solo muchas veces, sentía que nadie me quería, y después de todo lo que mi padre me hizo¿cómo podía confiar en la gente?

"Kouji, ya no estés así, tus ojitos realmente son muy lindos, tienes que cambiar un poco tu manera de pensar y sentir."

Me senté al borde de la cama dándole la espalda a mi hermano, incapaz de mirarlo puesto que sentía que terminaría diciéndole muchas verdades y quizás lo dañaría, ademas a nadie le importaban las cosas que yo llevaba dentro.

"¿Cómo quieres que cambie mi manera de ser después de todo lo que me pasó? Es verdad todo lo que dices, estoy solo Kouichi, nadie me quiere y no deseo confiar en la gente porque sé que me harán daño. No sabes cómo me duele saber todo eso, y aún más me duele no tener un lugar donde siempre pueda regresar. Eres mi gemelo pero no sabes nada de mí."

Presionaba mis puños con fuerza, tratando de evitar el llanto o quizás era un intento de hacerme más daño a mi mismo. Seguía presionándolos fuertemente y sentí una de las manos de Kouichi sobre mi puño.

"No te hagas daño apropósito, es como si me lo hicieras a mi, también me duele."- solté mis puños y el entrelazó su mano con la mía. Eso se sentía mejor que cualquier cosa. Su cabeza estaba acomodada en la parte posterior de mi hombro y la mano que tenía libre la pasó por mi cintura.-"Kouji, es cierto que soy tu gemelo, pero por mucho que lo seamos, lo único que yo puedo saber es cuando sientes algo, si no me dices las cosas no las puedo adivinar.Sufriste mucho y eso lo sé, pero no se el por qué y si lo sé, es solo una pequeña parte de todo. Tienes que confiar más en las personas, pero tampoco te digo que confíes en cualquiera, si quieres puedes confiar en mí. Yo siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas. Si necesitas cariño, sólo dímelo, no hace falta por que yo te quiero mucho, y no deberías sentirte solo, si quieres hablar de algo, solo me lo dices y ya. Ademas…"- me abrazó un poco más fuerte-"no digas que no tienes un lugar donde estar, esta es tu casa, y si quieres algo más, tu lugar está aquí entre mis brazos."

Nadie antes me había dicho eso. (**N/A:** si quieren a esta parte pónganle música de fondo el tema de apertura de Fruits Basket XD, así se me vino la idea.) Sentía muy bien los sentimientos que él me pasaba, toda su calidez, todo su cariño. Me recosté el la cama, y el seguía abrazandome, pasé mis manos por sus hombros y empezé a llorar, a contarle todas las cosas que me habían dañado, todo el dolor que yo sentía, toda mi soledad se quedó sólo con él. Me secaba las lágrimas con su mano, o con un beso. Yo apoyaba mi frente en su pecho y trataba de ocultar mi rostro, mojando un poco de su ropa con mis lágrimas. En ese momento me dí cuenta que no quería perderlo por nada del mundo, que tenía celos de cualquiera que se le acercara... eso estaba mal de alguna forma, no debia enamorarme de él, para empezar era hombre y tambien mi hermano. Hacía mucho que no lloraba de esa manera y en cuanto me calmé me empezó a doler la cabeza.

"Kouji¿te parece si tomamos un baño?"

"Pero si casi son las tres de la mañana, es muy temprano."

"¿Es eso un no?"

"Creo que no..."

Se levantó de la cama asegurándome que volvería en poco tiempo, y asi lo hizo, me llevó hasta el baño donde la bañera estaba llena de agua y algunas burbujas se asomaban a la superficie.

Pero se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle y me dí cuenta de eso muy tarde, cuando el me pidió que me sacara mi ropa. Me puse muy colorado, el se acercó y me tomó de los hombros.

"Hermanito, te prometo que no te haré nada, no soy capaz de hacerte daño, vamos esto te relajará."- me ayudó a sacarme mi ropa y entrar a la bañera. El agua estaba caliente, contrastaba perfectamente con el frío de la madrugada. El se puso en mi detrás y yo me recosté sobre su pecho, sentí sus brazos rodeandome. Realmente me estaba relajando, y más aun cuando sentí sus caricias en mi rostro.

"Si quieres dormirte, puedes hacerlo Kouji."

"Estoy bien, me gusta mucho esto."

"Por eso tienes que hacerme caso."- guardó silencio por unos segundos- "si lo piensas bien, hace como 10 años que no tomamos un baño juntos"

"Si..."

"No me parece justo que nos separaran"

"Pero ya estamos juntos, Kouichi... y esta vez nada nos va a separar...¿verdad?"

Se calló nuevamente, estuve por preguntarle una vez mas pero preferí no arruinar el momento. Nos quedamos en la bañera unos minutos más, sin proferir palabra, luego regresamos a la habitación. Me recosté boca abajo en la cama, pensaba sólamente en dormir, pero luego recordé lo que había estado pensando en la noche, sobre la posibilidad de enamorarme de él. Pensaba en si debía decirselo, y me quedé en cama toda el día, buscando la manera de escapar de mis sentimientos, pero es imposible engañar al corazón.Me traía la comida y apenas podíadisimular mis pensamientos, me quedaba mirandolo... eso estaba mal, debía hacer algo,y fué cuando me acordé de unaposible opción de escape, cuando habíamos vuelto del digimundo, Zoehabía salido con Takuya como lo habíamos acordado, a mi aún me debía esa cita. (**N/A:** Tranquilos, este fic será sólamente Koukou, estoy en campaña anti-kozumi). Debía llamarla en el transcurso de la semana, pero tenía pensado estar con Kouichi y salir con él. Debía elegir entre mi hermano y Zoe.

* * *

Ya esta! bueno, como ven, aqui viene la parte interesante, como dije no habrá Kozumi, odio esa pareja. Por otro lado Kouji aún está muy confundido respecto a lo que siente, pero se dará cuenta que las cosas pasan por algo y no por que sí. Bueno, espero me disculpen por haber tardadon tanto en actualizar, pero al menos lo hice¿no?. Les prometo que no tardaré tantopara el siguiente capítulo.

Sayonara!


	5. Capítulo V Más que solo cariño

**Capítulo 5.- Más que solo cariño.**

P.O.V. Kouichi.

Me desperté y lo primero que ví fue a mi hermano acurrucado a mi lado. Me dió pena despertarlo así que me levanté despacio para que no me sintiera, me cambié de ropa y bajé a la cocina. Mi madre se encontraba ahí, al parecer aún estaba enojada po lo de la noche anterior.

"Eres muy irresponsable, Kouichi. El doctor dijo que Kouji no debía moverse. Te imaginas si le pasaba algo al ir a tu habitación! pudo hacerse daño."

"Pero no le pasó nada mamá. Además que él... se siente muy solo... anoche me dijo tantas cosas..."

Mi madre me miró pensativa, luego añadió:

"Bueno, aún no está completamente bien, no tiene que moverse por lo menos dos dias más porque le puede doler... lo que le hizo tu padre. Tu te encargarás de cuidarlo."- afirmé con mi cabeza y luego mi madre me hizo una lista.- "Ve a comprar estas cosas para el almuerzo y..."

"Mami... Kouichi..."- yo y mi madre miramos hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Kouji parado sosteniendose del borde de la pared.- "Mami... quiero ir con Kouichi... no quiero quedarme solo... ¿me ayudas a cambiarme de ropa?"

Mi madre se asustó mucho, yo me acerqué a él y lo cargué en mis brazos.

"Kouji, sabes muy bien que no debes moverte"

"Pero quiero ir contigo"

"No lo harás"- lo llevé hasta la sala y le hice sentar en el sillón.- "Volveré en unos minutos."

"No!"- se abrazó fuertemente de mi cintura y no me dejó.

"Kouji, basta!"- le grité, me dio mucha tristeza. Mi madre vino y logró separarlo de mí. Ella lo abrazó y yo me dirigí hacia la puerta, no sabía que, pero algo me incitaba a darme la vuelta y mirarlo. Y vi sus ojos, estaba algo triste, regresé y lo abracé.

"Hermanito, perdóname... volveré en unos minutos y prometo hacer lo que quieras, no estarás solo, mamá te acompañará."

Me acerqué a mi mamá y le dejé un beso en su mejilla, luego le dí uno a mi hermanito en su frente y fui a comprar las cosas.

En todo el camino no dejaba de pensar en él. Cada momento regresaban a mi cabeza las imágenes que habíamos vivido la noche anterior. Verlo tan triste me dolía infinitamente, pero debía ser fuerte por él y por mi.

P.O.V. Kouji.

Mi madre me abrazaba, su abrazo era muy diferente al de Kouichi. Cuando él me abrazaba sentía muchas cosas, pero mi mami era más delicada.

"Mami... perdóname... les traigo muchos problemas a ti y a Kouichi..."

"No hay ningún problema, mi amor. Lo único que por ahora te pido es que descanses por lo menos dos dias más."

"Está bien mami."

"Bien, ire a preparar el desayuno, tu quedate aqui quietecito."- mi mamá se levantó y me hizo recostarme en el sillón.

Me quedé pensando, la noche anterior tenia planeado llamar a Izumi, pero ahora esa posibilidad quedaba descartada. No podía ir contra mi corazón, por muy traicionero que me estaba siendo. Kouichi... mi Kouichi...

Regresó en poco tiempo, le dejó las cosas a mi madre y se acercó a mi.

"Bien, es hora de llevarte de nuevo a la habitacion, hermanito."

No pude decirle nada. Volvió a levantarme en sus brazos y a llevarme. Cuando entramos a nuestra habitacion, me dejó en la cama. Sentía deseos de decirselo... era hora...

"Kouichi... te quiero decir algo, pero tengo mucho miedo."

Me miró y se acercó a mi.

"¿por qué tienes miedo¿es algo muy malo?"

"Temo quete enfades mucho conmigo, ademas que podría hacerte daño... y no quiero perderte."

Se acercó a mi, dulcemente se recostó a mi lado, me abrazó y me dió un beso en mi mejilla.

"Nunca me enfadaría contigo, te quiero demasiado como para enfadarme, ademas que la única forma en la que me harías daño sería diciendome que no me quieres o que me odias."

"Es todo lo contrario... Te quiero mucho, muchísimo... pero no de la forma que debería. Creo que... creo que yo..."- me ponía cada vez más colorado, sentía como la sangre subía a mi rostro. Sentí la mano de Kouichi en mi frente.

-Mmm, pareces tener un poco de fiebre. Mejor duermete un momento.-Retiré su mano de mi frente y la tomé entre las mías. Luego deposité un beso sobre sus dedos. Él me miró, luego rió un poco.- Que dulce eres Kouji.

-Solo puedo ser así contigo

-¿por qué?- me miró un poco extrañado.

-Porque... solo a ti... te quiero...- ante mi último y quizás cursi comentario, mi hermano se abalanzó sobre mi y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Kouji, te quiero mucho, te amo, te adoro. Eres mi hermanito adorado!

Se veía muy feliz, me gustaba que me abrazara, luego me daba besos en mis mejillas en mi frente y me dió uno muy suave en los labios. Hubiera deseado siguiera ahí, pero volvió a besarme mis mejillas. Creo que no se dió cuenta de que me había dado el beso más dulce de todos.

-Me alegraste mucho el día,hermanito¿quieres que haga algo por tí?.

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias Kouichi.

-Estas un poco desaliñado¿te molesta si te cepillo tu cabello?

-Claro que no. No me molesta nada de lo que tu haces.

Se levantó y buscó un cepillo. Luego me hizo sentarme y él se sentó en mi detrás, corrió la liga que agarraba mi cabello y empezó a peinarme. Lo hacía tan bien... me relajaba mucho. No dejé de pensar que cada momento que pasaba lo amaba aún más. Lo necesitaba a mi lado, no quiería dejarlo que se fuera de mí.

-Kouichi...

-Dime.

-Quiero decirte algo... lo que no pude hace unos momentos.

Dejó el cepillo de lado y volvió a amarrar mi cabello en una coleta, luego pasó sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, haciendo que mi cabeza diera a su pecho. Ese detalle hizo que me pusiera más nervioso, me moría de nervios.

-Pero me dijiste algo muy bonito hace unos momentos. Me dijiste de alguna forma que me querías.

-Kouichi, esto es más complicado...pienso que me odiarás si te lo digo.

-No, nunca me enojaría contigo.

-Kouichi... yo... yo...- tenía mucho miedo, sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar, pero aún así estaba determinado a decirselo.- yo... te...te amo...

-Kouji, yo tambien te amo, te lo dije hace unos minutos.

-Pero lo tuyo es amor de hermanos,pero a mi... me gustas y quiero que seas... mio...

Me había costado tanto, me fué tan dificil. Primero no supe como reaccionaría mi hermano, pero luego se recostó en mi cama y me arrastró con él, haciendo que yo me echara sobre su cuerpo. Luego tomó mi cabeza con sus manos y me miró fijamente.

-Kouichi...

-Shh...

No me dejó hablas más. Sus labios buscaron los míos, sentir mis labios entrelazados con los de él, fué la sensación más maravillosa de la vida, no quería separarme de él. Cada vez que él quería teminar el beso, yo trataba de alargarlo más. Sentía mucha calidez viniendo de él, hasta que por fín me cansé y nos separamos. Se puso a acariciarme y así me empezó a dar sueño.

-Kouji¿te parece si cuando te recuperes vamos al parque como en una cita?.

-Claro... mi amor...

Al decirle lo último, me quedé dormido sobre él.

* * *

Bien, acabé. Aleluya! en el proximo capi, la cita! si, una cita muy dulce que tendrán mis gemelos. Asi q, los veo en el proximo capi.Quiero Reviews! 


End file.
